bioniclemocsandcreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 13th Soldier
Birth and a Bad Idea The 13th Soldier was born in a abandoned house in (unknown. please feel free to edit this) near a Lake with nothing other then bare nisessitys such as food, water and shelter (HE LIVED IS A ABANDONED HOUSE FOR MATA NUI'S SAKE!!!). Other then that, all he had was a Axe that and a Hockey Mask (later it broke, he replaced it with a Mask of Life). One day a group of teens came to the lake to "Get Away From Life". He was badly startled when he saw that they broght Guns, Harploons (for Whale Fishing, He knew) and a Saw (Possibley to saw down trees). His instints told him to attack to protect the Forest, Lake, and even Himself by "nessisary precoctions", thus the movie Friday the 13th ''was inpired (he later thought that the movie was a bad idea, only to have HIS OWN VICTOMS LOVE THE MOVIE!!!) and a franchaze was born and he became rich, only to be enraged by his own wealth and donate it to the Save The Angry Tsunamis (or S.T.A.T. for short) Organization, and famous (this also didn't last long, since he disapered in disgust of people loveing the fact that he almost killed someone stortly after). Personal Life His favorate day of the week is friday because it means he is ignored by the papparazzi AND his favorate TV show, ''Scrubs, is on for two hours. however, he has personal discust for Horror Movies, espeassaly Friday The 13th. He still lives in his original home except he made modifications. A TV, Working Bathroom, and a Armory, to name a few. Today Today, The 13th Soldier works as a Watchman at the Great Temple of Dall-Toga along with Jinzo, Lady Loxy, Captain Takadox, and Optimis (mistaken many times as Optimis Prime, Leader of the Autobots). He is ranked Member of the Watch and whould rather try his hand with cretures that are somewhat related to monsters in Horror movies. Also, his weapon of choice is an Ice Axe and his talent to name the plot of exacly 100,000 diffrent Horror movies with a single glance (a talent he has discust for). Sadly, he has a habit of accidntally causeing someone's voice to be replaced with a scream of one of his victom's, a habit he has so much hatered touared he gos on a rampage that lasts for days at a time when it happens at times. Trivia *His talent of noticeing Horror Movies from 500 yards away has resulted in the death of many criminals such as the Gangster of Yawning, Mr. Evil, and Jily Jones for example. **It has also resulted in gangs assalting him, only to end unsucsessful due to mistakeing him for a Visorak, this is uncommon but happens if he is in a gang-like invornments such as New York City or Hong Kong. *He is nicknamed "Murderer of the mad-man" after protesting against Hittler multiple times for "Not Placeing his Troops wise enough". *His favorate lunch is plain Lemonade with ''Angry ''Mushrooms imported from ''Agori ''Farms. This explains why he gos on rampages ''After ''he uses curtain talants he has.